Transformers Monopoly
by Jetfires girl
Summary: Whats this... Megatron gets Elita, two gutter minded girls, and... wait Optimus is in Jail. total crack fic. R


This is a story based off of true events between SwiftnovaSpark and me. You see I got Transformers Monopoly for christmas I want her to play it with me... and... this is really what happened to us... Yes WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS TRUE IT ALL REALLLY HAPPENED… I SWEAR!

…

(Earth)

It was around eight o'clock at night in a small town in southeastern Texas. Two Transformer fangirls sat in a bedroom drawing fan art and quoting from the Transformers movies. Then out of no where one of the girls set down her art book and went to her desk where she has written many Transformer yaoi fanfiction's. She then picked up a box that shocked spread across her friends face.

"Who wants to play Transformer Monopoly"?

"I want to Optimus," her friend said with a smile across her face

"Good, cause I was going to be Megatron… Decepticons RULE"

"Yeah, well the Autobots are better… we have all the cute pairings"

"But the Decepticons have the Megatron and Starscream pairing"

"The Autobots have Prowl and Jazz"

"But I have Starscream so I can pair him up with Alexis"

"NOOOO"

"Now the real battle between Autobots and Decepticons will now BEGIN"

…

(Cybertron, Iacon)

Optimus sat in his office doing some paper work when all of a sudden he got the feeling that he should be battling Megatron right now. He got from his desk and walked out the door. When he got outside he saw Megatron standing there in front of him.

"Megatron what are you doing here"

"I don't know Prime. I was torturing one of my men when I just turned and left the room… I feel like I'm possessed"

"I have that same feeling to Megatron"

Then Optimus suddenly vanished in front of Megatron.

…

(Earth)

"YES A FIVE"

The then moved her Optimus piece five spaces and landed on Earth.

"No I don't have enough money to get it"

"HAHAHA all I need is a seven and I get Cybertron and the Decepticons will rule all of Cybertron HAHAHAHA"

The girl then rolled the dice. Time seemed to slow as the dice fell from her hands to the board. When the dice stopped, different sounds of cries were heard from the room.

"YEAH since Optimus left Iacon Megatron now has Cybertron… and I have enough money to get it"

"NOOOOO give me the dice so that I can defeat the Decepticons"

"I'll give you the dice but you can not defeat the Decepticons HAHAHAHA"

The friend glared at her host as she rolled the dice. It was a four and a two. She then moved her Optimus piece six spaces and landed on Autobase.

…

Optimus then flashed to Autobase. He was very confused. Wasn't he just on Earth? He then found some Autobots and updated him on the situation.

"What Megatron has control of Cybertron"

"Yes sir, he toke it so fast. We didn't even know he was mounting an attack, and it gets even stranger sir, he's claimed many placed on Earth too, with out even firing a single shot"

"That is very strange indeed"

"but its not all bad news the same thing has been happening to us too. We've even captured Unicron"

"What"

And then just like that he vanished again.

…

(Earth)

"YES the Decepticons now have Autobot City"

"NOO and I was just about to have a Monopoly"

…

(Cybertron)

"Hey Ratchet have you seen Prime anywhere"

"Actually no I haven't Ironhide"

"Where the hell could he be"

…

(Quintessa)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE SHARK THINGS"

…

(Earth)

"Its my turn now"

She rolled the two dice and they added… to a three. She screamed no as she move Optimus Prime… to jail. The other girl couldn't breath due to heavy laughing.

…

(Jail)

Optimus opened his optics to see that the weird shark things were not attacking him anymore and he was in… a jail cell.

"Looks like we got fresh meat"

He turned around to see large bulky mechs towering over him with lust in their optics.

"Oh Primus help me"

…

Megatron had just finished taking the well of allsparks.

"I am the ruler of Cybertron, leader of the Decepticons, I have conquered all the Autobot bases, but there is one thing I have left to take… Optimus's mate, Elita"

I laughed his evil laugh.

"Now where is Starscream, I need to "wack" him some more.

He then laughed evilly again and then vanished.

…

(Earth)

"YES I ROLLED A DOUBLE WHICH MEANS I CAN GO TWICE"

The girl then moved Megatron twelve spaces and landed on trans-warp drive.

"Yes I shall buy it"

"Poor Optimus he's been to jail four times already" the friend said giggling about to laugh uncontrollably.

"Yeah, by now he depressed and he's someone's bitch"

"Oh my gosh like Starscream is to Megatron" the two girls then laughed uncontrollably not able to hold in their laughter anymore.

…

(Cybertron)

"Optimus its alright I'm here now"

"Elita these weird things that are happening to me… it's unbearable"

"Oh sweetie I'm here now, you can just relax now and…"

Before she could finish her sentence Optimus disappeared. Elita sat there dumbfounded as to what had just happened.

…

(Earth)

"YES FINALLY THE AUTOBOTS HAVE EARTH"

"About time you started spending your money"

"I was saving for Earth"

"I still own places on Earth you know"

"I know but since I rolled doubles I get to go again"

She then moved Optimus from Earth, passed go, and landed on the Decepticon symbol. She then drew the card that had the symbol on it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"What, what does it say"

"Spotted by Decepticons… go to Jail"

Then the filled with laughter as she moved Optimus to jail… for the sixth time.

…

(Jail)

Optimus look up to see he was back in the Jail cell again, which could only mean one thing. He was about to be raped senselessly.

"And I thought today would be a normal day" Optimus wined.

…

(Earth)

The game was all but won. The Decepticons have won the game. And Optimus was still in jail.

"Poor, poor Optimus. From being raped so many times he's probably extremely depressed now"

"No this is how the game ends… Megatron takes Elita from Optimus, like in that one fanfiction, Optimus is paying child support for the sparklings he had in Jail, because he's so depressed he can't raise them, Megatron and Elita have sparklings and Megatron rules the universe while Optimus is in the mental institution"

"Poor Optimus"

The two girls then put the game and set it back on the desk to which it came from.

"Hey would it have been sooooo funny if we were like controlling them in real life and all of what we just did really happened"

"Oh then I would have felt sooooo bad for him"

"I guess I would too, but I have no argument over Megatron ruling the universe… GO DECEPTICONS"

"…Deceptifreak"

"Autoscum"

Soon the two girls fell asleep dreaming of yaoi's and transformers.

…

(Cybertron)

Optimus shot out his berth, panting hard and sweating bad. He had just had the scariest nightmare he had ever had in his lifetime. He looked to right to see Elita still sleeping there next to him. He held her close and fell back into recharge.

Meanwhile, Megatron just woke up from the best dream he ever had in his lifetime.

"I should have known it was a dream, because that's the closest I'll ever get to Elita"

THE END

…

XD Poor Optimus, yes everything that happened here was based off of facts… all of it.

Don't believe me… ask SwiftnovaSpark

REVIEW!


End file.
